yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Georgi Popovich
'Georgi Popovich '( ギオルギー・ポポーヴィッチ ) is a figure skater featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background He is one of Yakov's apprentice, along with Viktor, Yuri, and Mila. Appearance He has black hair, black eyes, and a lean, slightly muscular build. During the Cup of China competition, his short program costume represented a dark witch, including heavy use of dark eye shadow. His free program costume had a much lighter tone. Personality He has serious attitude about the competitions, but also has his own comical way of expressing himself. He takes relationship seriously to the point that he use his own heartbroken experience as his own program's theme. Plot Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program He competed in the Cup of China and went fourth among the named characters. He skated his program for the "heartbreak" theme using "Carabosse" from Sleeping Beauty for his background music. He expressed himself very well as he started crying while performing. He took his role seriously as Carabosse the evil witch and went all out on his monologue, giving a curse of eternal sleep for his ex-girlfriend who abandoned him. His technical jumps consist of triple axel, quad salchow, and triple lutz followed by triple loop. He took the second place for overall ranking of short program with a total score of 98.17. Relationships Anya His ex-girlfriend, Anya, is also an active competitive ice dancer. At the Cup of China, it's revealed that she'd left him for someone else, making him bitter and somewhat cynical. He is deeply heartbroken from this loss, and wants her back. Viktor Nikiforov He, Viktor, and Yuri were rink mates, and trained under the same coach. He feels to have been "under Victor's shadow." With Viktor gone to coach Yuuri, Georgi now sees himself as Russia's new top skater. Yuri Plisetsky He, Viktor, and Yuri were rink mates, and trained under the same coach. Mila Babicheva He and Mila are rinkmates under Yakov's supervision. Mila seems to be very chummy around him like she is with her other rinkmates, as she can openly make fun of his intense expressions during a performance. She also seems to be knowledgeable about his private life. Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Georgi's current coach. Yakov wants Georgi to shine and gain more confidence in his skating now that Viktor has left. Skills He could land a Quadruple Salchow cleanly in the competition, which suggests he has great jumping ability and hang-time. Quotes * "I am an evil witch." (During his China Performance) * "Now that Viktor's gone, I'm the new top skater in Russia." (At the beginning of his China Performance) Trivia * He keeps a picture of his ice dancer girlfriend in his pendant. * He was finally able to see the spotlight during Viktor's season long break. * He's been in every episode since the pilot, but hasn't had any lines. * His voice actor also sings the ending, You Only Live Once. * His theme for this season is "heartbreak." Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Russia